More Then They Thought
by CommandoDude
Summary: ONESHOT KxC slight AxL, Athrun, Lacus, Kira, and Cagalli are spending Christmas in a cabin in the mountains, when Athrun and Lacus leave Cagalli and Kira have a little too much to drink and discover there mabye more between them then they thought


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed okay! Quit bothering me about it!

**Author's Note's: **I made this little ficlet in inspiration of the holidays, although its not so innocent, basically everyone's in PLANT, and it's Christmas, I don't want to give anything away so I'll shut up now, oh and pairings are

KxC

Slight AxL

And it is a one-shot and my first lemon, tell me what you think

If you don't like Cagalli Kira pairing then plz do not read this, no one is forcing you

By the way, for those who are reading my other fic, Not Any Day, I know I haven't updated in like forever, the reason is because right now schools kind of getting hard, plus I was getting bored with the fic, **THIS DOES NOT MEAN I'M DONE WITH IT!**, I'm just getting a little break, expect some chapters soon because it's almost winter break, so that will give me some time,

Anyway on with the fiction!

-

Slowly a black Hummer began to make its way up the curvy highway road to the top of the summit of this snowy mountain in Aprilius 1, Kira slowly drove the car up the mountain, he looked out the window on the passengers seat to look down at the rest of the city below them, he glanced over to Cagalli who too was looking at the magnificent view, he turned his attention back to the road, for some strange reason he always felt weird around Cagalli, it wasn't a bad weird, it was sort of a good weird, '_Why were we going up here again' _Kira thought, then it struck him, he remembered the letter Athrun send him,

_Dear Kira and Cagalli,_

_Lacus and I are currently at our snowy cabin retreat in the mountains of Aprilius 1, I am writing to you because I would like to invite you over here for the Christmas holiday, that is if you not to busy to oblige, it would be wonderful for you both to come, if you wish to attend there is a map with directions to us inside the letter, however due to the size of the cabin we have only invited you two, please be at the cabin by the 20th if your coming,_

_Sincerely,_

_Athrun_

So that was why they were now on there way up the steep mountain, to visit Athrun and Lacus for the holidays,

"Uhg!...Kira how much longer until we get there!" Cagalli moaned, he looked down at the map he had, following it up he was they had about 10 miles to go, he estimated at the rate they were going….

"I'd say about a little less then 10 minutes" Kira replied

"Good, I'm tired of all this traveling" Kira looked up at the road and saw his turn off, it would have been missed by the common traveler because of all the snow, but luckily, he had a good eye, and slowly turned of the main road and on to the icy dirt road, he began hitting a few bumps on his way up the curvy narrow road, until finally it all leveled out in a small parking lot with three car spaces on one side and a small cabin on the other, Kira took notice of the blue BMW parked in the lot, snow covering it, slowly he pulled up next to it and turned of the car, he jumped out, and stowed the keys in his pocket, he closed the door and walked towards where Cagalli was standing next to her door

"Finally!" she shouted and slammed the car door shut, both walked up to the door and Cagalli began to pound on the door,

"Hey! Open up! It's freezing!" she yelled out, Kira gave out a chuckle and Cagalli gave a punch to his arm

"OW, hey!" Kira rubbed his arm

"Serves you right" Cagalli stated and stuck her tong at him, suddenly the door opened with Lacus standing in the doorway wearing only some blue jeans and a pink sweater

"Kira! Cagalli! please come in its very clod out and we don't want you catching a cold" stated Lacus, both stepped inside and took off their coats and hung them on the coat rack, slowly Lacus closed the door

The cabin was actually pretty cozy, this was the living room, a large couch was put in the middle of the room with a few lamps next to it, facing an enormous plasma screen TV., next to it a large decorated Christmas tree stood next to it, and then the rug ended halfway into the house forming into a wooden surface which was the kitchen, there was a stove, a refrigerator, a few cupboards and a small counter with some stools, and next to that was a large oak table with some seats, there was two doors 1 on one side of a giant wall splitting the cabin in two, and one door on the other side, Kira assumed these were bedrooms but before they could take another step forward Athrun interrupted them

"Ah ah ah, stop right there, before you can go any further you guys have to do something" Athrun said

"What?" Kira asked, Athrun's only response was pointing his finger skyward, both Cagalli and Kira looked up and saw some…..mistletoe,

"What!" Kira yelled in quick realization, "You can't make us do that!"

"Nope you guys have to!" responded Athrun, Kira's face paled slightly

"But we're…."

"Oh so what, besides it'll be fun!" interrupted Athrun, Kira was about to speak again when Cagalli pulled him to her with both hands on his jacket

"Oh stop being a baby Kira" then she captured his lips in a kiss, his eyes widened in shock, and he felt something in the pit of his stomach…..and what ever it was……it wanted more……but as quickly as it started it stopped as Cagalli pulled away from him,

"There happy?" she asked, annoyance seethed in her voice

"Yes" replied Athrun as he stepped aside, she walked up and plopped down on the couch, quickly regaining his composure he joined her sitting down

"Would you two like some hot coco?" questioned Lacus from the kitchen,

"Yes please" replied Kira; he was still shocked about the kiss and hoped no one would notice, unfortunately Athrun saw right through him

"Okay, Cagalli would you like some?"

"Sure" was her reply, she was still ticked about the whole kiss thing and everyone could tell

There was a long pause, only the sound of Lacus making hot chocolate could be heard, that's when Athrun couldn't take it anymore,

"Sooo…..Kira what have you been doing lately?" Athrun asked, breaking the ice

"Well actually I've been helping Cagalli with all that paper word she get down at ORB, when we got your letter Kisaka insisted we go and he would handle things until we got back" Kira explained

"Well that's nice" Athrun said, then a beep could be heard, Lacus then set down a mug in front of Athrun and handed Kira and Cagalli two other mugs, Cagalli right away downed about half of its contents, while Kira just stared at the brown murky substance, taking small sips

They spent the rest of the day drinking hot coco and talking from how was life going, to the war, and then to politics

Suddenly Athrun looked outside as darkness began to seep through PLANT, quickly he stole a glance at the clock and noticed it was now 8:00, suddenly Cagalli took a big yawn

"Wow look at the time, its getting pretty late so I'm going to turn in" Stated Athrun,

"Wait I'm tired too, which room is ours?" inquired Cagalli, slowly both Cagalli and Kira got up and followed Athrun to the door in the wall closest to the entrance, he pushed it open and flicked on the light, stepping aside so Kira and Cagalli could see it,

The room was fairly large, there was a closet on the left side of the room with a wall dividing the two bedrooms, there was a window opposite of that wall with a view of the road, and there was a king sized bed (no curtain thingy's) on the far side of the room with another window above it, and in the wall with door there was a TV and a large bookcase in the corner facing the bed to the right of the television set,

Then it struck both Cagalli and Kira at the same time, '_Wait! One bed!' _ Both of them turned to face Athrun

"Athrun why is there only one bed?" Kira asked first

"Well you see I've never actually got around to getting a second bed, so I guess you'll both have to sleep in it" Athrun explained, rubbing the back of his head with one hand, both twins groaned at the information

"Oh and before I forget to tell you me and Lacus are going…..somewhere early in the mourning, at about 4:00ish" said Athrun, he was about to leave when Kira spoke up

"Wait Athrun" Kira rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys "If your going to go somewhere that early then take my car, I'm sure the road will be snowy, there's a set of chains for the tires in the back" Kira then through the keys and Athrun caught them

"Thanks Kira, oh and you'll find some pajamas in the closet, don't worry they will fit you guys " Athrun replied and closed the door behind him on his way out, Kira walked up the closet, striped down, and put on his pajamas, as did Cagalli, slowly Kira slipped under the covers and scooted towards the middle,

"Kira! You're hogging the bed!" Cagalli yelled at him, Kira stuck his tong out at her

"So? I was here first" Kira replied, closing his eyes, only to open in shock when something laid itself in his lap, he looked on to find Cagalli snuggling up to his chest with her back

"Wa-Cagalli!" shouted Kira eyes wide open

"If your going to hog the bed then your going to be my personal pillow" stated Cagalli, Kira was about to reply when he noticed she had fallen asleep

"Dang" muttered Kira and followed suit

**Later in the early mourning**

Kira suddenly awoke to the screeching of tires outside, he looked towards the window and only saw two red lights disappear down the road, he assumed it was Athrun and Lacus leaving, like they said they were going to, realizing he wouldn't be getting back to sleep soon he lifted Cagalli out of his lap and walked into the living room, it was still pretty dark out and he shivered from the coldness of the morning, he sat down on the couch, only to hear the door to his room reopen and close,

He looked over his shoulder and saw the faint outline of Cagalli, he reached over and turned on a lamp to get some light, and sure enough it was her, she rubbed her eyes and sat down next to Kira,

"Hey Cagalli what are you doing up?" he questioned, looking over to her,

"You woke me up Kira" she groaned, suddenly she started shivering

"Damn its hella cold" she breathed out, slowly Kira stood up and walked over to the Kitchen

"I wonder if Athrun has any spirits" he pondered

"What? Why are you going to get some alcohol out?" she asked,

"Well you are cold, and so am I and alcohol always makes me feel warm" he replied

"I guess your right" Cagalli concurred, Kira started opening random cabinet doors until finally he found what he was looking for

"Hey Cagalli! What do you like better, I see some whiskey, brandy, hhmmm, there's a bottle of bourbon….hey what's that, oh that's just another bottle of brandy, and here's some….vodka? No, that stuff tastes weird" Kira said

"I'll have that brandy" replied Cagalli she walked over to him and grabbed the bottle from Kira's hands

"Okay I'll just take some whiskey" Kira pulled out two shot glasses when he noticed Cagalli down some right from the bottle

"Aren't you going to use a glass?" he asked

"No, glasses are for babies, your not a baby are you Kira?" she fired back, taking another sip from her bottle, slowly Kira returned the glasses to their respective places and sat down next to Cagalli on the couch, taking a gulp from his whisky,

"Bet you I can drink more than you can Kira" Cagalli challenged

"You're on" replied Kira, both sat their drinking their alcohol for about an hour, they had drunk so much, they had to get replacement bottles, and both could not deny they were sober, this was when Kira brought up the kiss they shared yesterday

"Hey, Cagalli? Did you like that kiss yesterday?" Kira questioned, his words slurred slightly

"Yeah, sort of" Cagalli answered, words slightly slurred as well

"Do ya…..want ta do it again" Kira asked

"Sure, why not?" Cagalli replied, slowly Kira crawled up next to her and claimed her lips with his, dropping the bottle of spirits he was hold, too preoccupied to keep it in his hands, he felt Cagalli kiss back, and moaned into his mouth, slowly he pulled back a few inches and gazed at her flushed face, slowly he took her bottle in his hand and set it down on the floor, he was about to pull back when Cagalli took his face in her hands and reclaimed his lips with hers, Kira kissed back, and bit down on her lower lip slightly, causing her to gasp into his mouth, he seized this opportunity to slid his tong into her mouth

She moaned and touched her tong to his, slowly he pulled back, and she sucked on his lower lip, as if not ready to let go, he picked up the bottle of alcohol from the floor and began to drink from it, but in his clumsiness dropped onto Cagalli's chest, spilling some of its contents on her front

"Kira!" she exclaimed throwing the bottle to the floor "Great now I'm all wet" she said, and pulled of her top,

"Hey your bra is wet too" Kira stated, and without thinking pulled it off, revealing two rounded breasts, blushing Cagalli pulled her arms around her front to cover herself up, Kira bent down and kissed the top of her chest, causing her to gasp and remover her hands from her front, Kira reached up with his hand and grabbed one of her breasts and gave it a squeeze, making her moan out, slowly he worked his way down and put his mouth over her hardened nipple, biting down on it slightly, teasing the small nub,

"AAhh!" Cagalli gasped out at his touch, "Don't stop Kira" she managed to get out,

Kira moved on to the other giving it the same treatment, earning another gasp from her, he pulled back and kissed her again in a fiery passionate kiss, she backed off and her hands reached up and pulled off his shirt, she looked at his muscular chest and licked a trail from the middle of his front to his neck, and it was his turn to moan at her touch, slowly his hands came to wait at her him and he slowly pulled of her pants, she mimicked his actions and began to pull of his pants as well, still maintaining the kiss, once their pants were off she broke the kiss to gaze at his face

"Kira why don't we move to a more comfortable spot?" Cagalli inquired

"Like where?" Kira asked back

"How about our room?" suggested Cagalli, slowly she wrapped her legs around his waist and he picked her up and opened the door to their room, closing it as he proceeded in, he dropped her on the bed, slowly he began to nibble on her neck, and she moaned in pleasure, slowly her legs pulled down his boxers revealing his erect member, and his hands removed her panties so now they were both naked, she reached up and grabbed his erection and began to stroke it with her hands, Kira gasped out in pleasure and almost collapsed onto her

Slowly he pried her hands off of him and held them above her head as he began to kiss her feverously, slowly he returned to her neck and bit down, making a hicky on her neck

"Oh! Kira! please screw me now!" she yelled out to him, and he positioned himself at her entrance

"Are you sure Cagalli?" he whispered in her neck

"Yes! Please just do it!" she shouted

"Is this your first time?" he asked

"Yes" she replied

"Then it will hurt at first" he explained

"I don't care just do it!" Kira quickly entered her with one quick thrust, she yelled out, part form pain, part from pleasure, they waited there until Cagalli felt the pain subside and gave Kira a small nudge, slowly he began to thrust in and out of her, she moaned out, slowly he quickened their pace both yelling out the others name until finally Kira couldn't take it anymore

"Ah! Cagalli I love you!" he yelled out, throwing his head back in shear pleasure

"I Love you too Kira!" she shouted back, thrusting back and forth back and forth, until Cagalli felt herself climax

"KIRA!" she creamed his name, her muscles clenched around his erection and she came, hearing her scream his name like that drove Kira over the edge as well

"CAGALLI!" he yelled, and came inside of her, feeling exhausted Kira fell down next to her and pulled the cover over their heads, both falling into a peaceful slumber in each others presence

**Later**

It was morning when they got back

Athrun opened the door and walked in,

"Kira, Cagalli, we're back!" Athrun shouted, but he received no answer, slowly he and Lacus walked in, the first thing he saw was four bottles of alcohol strewn around on the floor next to the couch, a stain under two of them, then he saw two pajama tops and two pajama bottoms on the couch and floor, he then spotted a bra, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, what exactly happened here?

Slowly he opened the door to Cagalli and Kira's room, the first thing he saw was a big lump under the covers of the bed, he, along with Lacus walked over to the side of the bed and Athrun pulled back the covers,

Lacus gasped and put her hands over her eyes, and Athrun just gaped at the scene before him, there was Cagalli, completely naked chest facing up, and Kira next to her chest facing down, naked as well, their legs were intertwined, Kira had one arm draped over her stomach, and Cagalli had one arm around his neck, it was pretty clear what had gone on here, slowly he lead Lacus out of the room and closed the door behind him,

**Later, with Cagalli and Kira**

Cagalli woke up, and noticed first that she was naked, noticed second there was a naked man beside her, and noticed third that that man…..was Kira, Cagalli put two and two together and realized that she and Kira…..had just had sex with each other, but why couldn't she remember, and she had this splitting headache, that's when she smelled the faint aroma of alcohol on her, so…..she and Kira had been drinking before they did it She took a pillow and smacked him with it

Slowly Kira awoke, he hadn't felt the first hit, but he felt the second one, when he got smacked by a pillow again, he opened his eyes and looked at a very angry Cagalli

"Ow, Shit Cagalli what the fuck was that for!" he yelled

"Don't you get it Kira?" she said, tears started leaking from her eyes

"Get what!" he yelled in confusion, weird he had the worst headache ever

"Just look at me, look at yourself!" she yelled back, slowly he looked at her, and noticed she was naked, and looked at himself and saw he was naked, slowly realization hit him

"Oh crap….did we?" Kira asked

"Don't you remember anything?" she asked, slowly part of last nights events flooded into his mind

"I remember we were awake, and it was cold, so I got some drinks, and then we drank some, then we started…..kissing, and you told me to take us to our room, and you asked me t-to…….screw you, and I did" he said, clutching his head from the immense pain filled it

Cagalli lay back down and stared at the ceiling, she began to cry, and Kira crawled over to her

"Cagalli….last night you said that…..that you loved me…..did you really mean that?" he asked concern in his voice, unable to keep back the truth any longer she shouted out to him

"Yes, I do, I love you, that's why I wanted you, go ahead call me a freak for loving my brother!" she yelled, she began to sob

"No, don't you get it Cagalli, I….I love you to, I said it last night and I'll say it again, I love you Cagalli!" he said, tears leaking from his eyes as he leaned over her

"D-do you mean that K-Kira?" she asked her eyes wide open

"Yes….I do" slowly he leaned down and claimed her lip in a kiss, she returned it, and they stayed that way until the need for oxygen was too much and they broke apart, both panting

"But we're…." started Cagalli

"I don't care Cagalli, all that matters to me is you" he said softly, slowly he began to caress her cheek

"What about Athrun and Lacus?" she asked, Kira lifted his head to gaze out of the window, he spotted tire tracks in the snow and looked back at Cagalli

"They definitely saw us asleep together" he stated

"What would people think about us?" she spoke

"Who gives a shit, you're the most important thing to me in the entire world, and I won't give you up for anything" he said in a matter of factly voice, she smiled and kissed his lips, and he kissed back, but pulled away

"Come on let's get dressed, I'm sure Athrun and Lacus have a lot of questions for us" said Kira, Cagalli merely smiled and nodded her head, both got up and got dressed,

**Seconds Later**

Both Cagalli and Kira stepped out of their room, closing the door behind them, the first thing Kira noticed was Athrun and Lacus sitting at the oak table, he really wished he didn't have to face them right now

He quickly made his way over to the cupboard but was interrupted by Athrun

"Kira I…" he started

"Yeah yeah I know, just hold on one sec" he interrupted, finally finding what he needed he took out a large cup filled it with water and dropped two tablets into it, he watched the water fizz for a moment before drinking about half of the water, feeling some of the pain in his head slightly subside, he handed the cup to Cagalli who drank the rest of its contents,

"Uhg, it feels like Strike and Strike Rouge just had a tap dancing contest on my head" he stated, rubbing it

"Who won?" Cagalli asked smirking

"Strike obviously" Kira stated

"Na-uh, Strike Rouge owns Strike" She said playfully punching his arm

"Nope! Strike pwns Strike Rouge" He retorted, she was about to reply when Athrun interrupted them

"Guys?" he asked, Kira took a seat opposite of Athrun and Cagalli took a seat next to Kira, squeezing his hand under the table, Athrun looked up at them, he had a serious face on

"Do you guys know what you did?" he asked

"Yes" they replied

"Aren't you even troubled by it?" he continued

"….No" Kira stated

"Why not, what you guys did was serious" Athrun said

"It's simple Athrun, me and Kira….we're…..in love" Cagalli replied

"What! But you guys….you're…" Athrun started

"We don't care, it doesn't matter to me or Cagalli" Kira interrupted

"What would people think?" Athrun asked

"Who gives a fuck about what everyone thinks, I love her and I'm not giving her up, besides who has to know?" Kira put

"But what if you're found out; the people of ORB aren't going to accept you, so where will you go if that happens?" Athrun questioned

"Well, I've always wanted to live in the mountains, if you would, we could stay here" Cagalli said

"Well, ok, I guess you could" Athrun looked at the ceiling

"Thanks Athrun" slowly Kira pulled Cagalli into an embrace, and claimed her lips with hers, he savored the taste of her lips,

They were in love, and nothing would take that love away from them

**Fin**

**Authors Note's: **ok so tell me what you think!

R&R people, this was my first lemon and I would like some constructive critism to tell me how to write my stuff better


End file.
